All My Life!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Sasuke has a Special birthday preasent for Naruto!What could it be?Join Sasuke to to find out!R&R! SONGFIC! Song:All My Life By: K-ci & JoJo.
1. Chapter 1

All My Life!

**Sasuke's POV**

It was a warm yet a little chilly on October 10.

That's right it was my little lover's 18th birthday and I have the perfect present for him.

**End Sasuke's POV **

In the Inuzuka grand hall, that Kiba's father owned, there were decorations and balloons hanging from the ceiling and the walls.

There was a big sign that said: 'Happy 18th Birthday, Naruto!!' with little mini foxes printed all around it as it hung right above the grand stage.

"Okay people! Naruto'll be here in a few hours! So lets get done!!" Yell the two married jonin's Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake as each held a clipboard in their hands tell the people of the village to hurry up with the perpetrations for the blonde's b-day party.

"Gaara, Hinata put those streamers up a little bit higher." Kakashi instructed.

The couple did as they were told.

"Perfect."

"Lee!" Sakura shouted

"Stop making-out TenTen and get back to work!!" Rock Lee stopped kissing his long time girlfriend and continued working on Naruto's party.

_**At the Uzumaki Household**_

"Come one, Sasuke!" The blonde complained.

"Can't we just spend my birthday with just the two of us like we always have?"

"I'm afraid not, Naru, -Will you stop fidgeting!" Sasuke commanded as he tried to knot the blue tie that went with his lover's orange suit.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?" Naruto said as he smacked his boyfriend's hand away.

"Can't I just wear the 'little' outfit you gave me last year?" A blush played upon Sasuke's pale peach face as he remembered the outfit that he had given his love last year.

"Naruto! You know that-That's just for around the house..." Sasuke shouted as his voice went into a hushed tone.

"Then how about those blue jeans and that orange T-shirt? With the chibi fox and Raven that Kakashi-Sensei gave me for Christmas?"

Naruto asked as he untied the blue fabric and let it hang loosely around his neck while unbuttoning the first three buttons on his jacket and the under shirt letting a piece of skin show causing the Uchiha to be put into a trance.

"Sasuke..? Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of his lovers face.

Sasuke woke up from his trance and looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes as he Naruto snapped fingers in front of his face.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke answered as he wiped the drool that had fallen down the corner of his mouth.

After five minutes of silent Sasuke finally spoke.

"Hey, Naru, I have to go so I want you to go down to the party, Alright?"

"But Saskie!" Naruto whined

"No 'buts'! I'll meet you there later, Okay?"

"Okay." The blonde Kyuubi answered as he folder his arms like a spoiled little kid while his lover leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke ran towards the door as he left with one more word.

"And make sure that your there buy 2:00 sharp!"

"Okay, Saskie!" Naruto called back.

Sasuke closed the door behind him as he sprinted down the street to the Akimichi Bakery (1).

"Hey Choji!" Sasuke called to the plump boy as he headed toward the counter.

Choji turned around to find out who had just called him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Here to pick up the cake?" The teen asked.

"Yep, is it ready?" Sasuke asked back.

"It is! We worked really hard on this one, my dad had to practically keep an eye on it just so I wouldn't eat it!" Choji told the raven-haired teen.

Even though he was still a little plump you could tell that he was trying to lose weight.

The reason?

So that one day he could take Ino from his good friend, Shikamaru.

"HEY DAD!! SASUKE'S HERE!!" Choji shouted from behind the counter.

"What ja say? Sasuke's here?" Yelled Chioji Chi-Oh-Gee (2)

As he walked up to the counter while wiping his hands with a thick white clothe.

As the tall red-brown haired man with an apron with flour stuck on it and in his hair he spoke to the Uchiha.

"Well, Hey Sasuke! Came to pick up the ol' cake?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's what I called you in here for, Dad." Choji grumbled in a low voice.

"All right, all right calm down I'll go get just give me sec, Alright?"

Choji and Sasuke just nodded as Choji turned his directions towards the teen as he leaned over the counter with his elbows supporting him.

"So what are you going to get Naruto for his birthday? A dog leash? Or maybe a whip per chance?" Choji chuckled to himself like a chaser cat.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, Choji!"

"So are you coming to the party?" Sasuke asked trying to forget the mental picture that Choji had just given him.

"Hold on let me check." Choji put a finger in front of his face, as he turned around halfway to shout:

"Hey, Mom!"(3)

"Yeah?" She shouted back

"Can I go to Naruto's Birthday party at- what time is it?" He stopped to look at Sasuke for the answer.

"2:00." He answered.

"At two?"

"Sure! Just make sure your back by dinner-time and to tell you father!"

"Okay! Thanks mom!"

"Okay, so I'll be there a two."

"Alright, I'll see ya there." As he said this Chioji placed a big cake on the yellow-Cream colored counter with a black bottom and a clear top to protect it.

The cake was a long rectangle shape with an orange Kyuubi (4) with red eyes and the tips of the two tails were a white-cream color and a blackish-bluish colored Raven sitting side-by-side with little pink hearts around them with a white background.

"The white is white chocolate and the rest is pure chocolate just like you asked." Chioji announced

"And the little hearts are candied, too."

"Whoa! I never knew Naruto had such a sweet tooth." Choji exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta go head over to Ino's flower shop before I go to Anko and Tamari's jewelry shop."(5) Sasuke told them.

"Thanks, guys!" Sasuke picked up the cake and started to walk out the door when he meet Iruka a few shops down.

"What took so long?" The chunin asked as he took the cake from Sasuke.

"Sorry. You're taking this to the party, right?"

"Yep."

"Where ya headed now?" Iruka questioned

"To Ino's flower shop then Anko and Tamari's jewelry place."

"So what're you getting for Naruto?" Iruka questioned the raven-haired boy once again.

"That's a surprise!" Sasuke said as he put a finger on his lips and ran to Ino's flower shop.

_**Ino's Flower Shop **_

"Hey, Ino!" Sasuke greeted the bleached blonde haired girl as the bell on the door he walked through made a dinging sound.

The boy found the girl with her head in her hands as she slept soundly on the counter.

Sasuke walked up to the sleeping girl when he heard her mumble something.

"Slow down Shika... Stop driving so fast... Please stop... LOOK OUT MR. GRANDPA!!!! LOOK OUT!!!"(6) Ino screamed as she shot herself up from her sleep.

"Ino, Ino! It's okay, It's okay your not in Shikamaru's car your in your flower shop!" Sasuke calmed her down as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Sasuke!" She thanked him

"So you here for the flower's?" She asked as she walked from the back of the counter to the back room with keys in her hand to unlock the door.

"Yeah! Did they come in, yet?

"Yep!" She said as she placed a giant bouquet of red roses.

There must have been 2-dozen flowers all wrapped up together.

"There beautiful, aren't they?" Ino said as if she was looking at her prince charming.

"Only the best for Naruto." Sasuke answered as he took a whiff of the water dropped roses.

"Awwwwwwww! That's so sweet!! I wish 'Maru would say that instead of saying 'What a drag!' all the time!"

Sasuke blushed deeply as Ino said this.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject before his whole face went red.

"Say, Are you coming to the party?"

"Sure am! I make my own hours so I can leave anytime I want.

What time was it again?"

"Two O'clock"

"Okay, I'll be there as long as Shikamaru isn't driving me! I can't afford anymore sleepless night!" She explained.

"He's only going to be at the party, Ino." Sasuke told her.

"Good! Hey do you know if Choji's going?"

"Yeah, he asked his mom and she said 'Yes'."

"Alright, I'll call him in a few and see if he can pick me up."

"Okay. Shoot!" Sasuke cursed himself as he looked at his watch the Kakashi had given' for his birthday.

"I gotta go, Ino, See ya!" He shouted as he waved to her and walked out the door.

"Bye Sasuke!" She called out to him.

_**Anko And Tamari's Jewelry Shop **_

"Hey... Guys.." That's what Sasuke said when he walked into the shop when he found the two girls bickering.

"Dirty Leaf!!" Tamari shouted at Anko

"Filthy Sound" Anko shouted right back at her as their foreheads collided as they grumbled nasty words to one another.

"Uh... Guys? Guys!!" He shouted.

The girls finally stopped and looked towards Sasuke with confused looks on their faces until they found out that they had a customer.

"Hey-" Anko was cut off from greeting Sasuke as Tamari shoved her to the floor.

"Hey, Sasuke! What can I do ya for?" The blonde girl smiled as she leaned onto the counter with her elbow underneath her.

"I'm just here for what I called for a month ago, that's all."

Anko finally got up and brushed herself off and then gave Tamari a taste of her own medicine as she shoved her to the floor.

"Right! I'll get that for you right away, Sasuke." The purple haired women said as she smoothed a finger under the teens chin causing him to blush as she went for the back room.

"No!!-" Tamari said as she bumped Anko, once again, with her hip.

"**I'll** get it!"

"No, **I'll **get it, ya filthy Sound!!" Anko reassured her.

The insults continued as Sasuke ignored it all while all a long thinking about his little blonde lover.

While Sasuke daydreamed the two girls fought over the little black velvet box.

One of them tripped causing the other to let the box to fly out of their hands.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream as he saw his present for Naruto flying in the air.

He threw the flowers as Anko caught the bouquet in her hands.

Sasuke dove to the fallen' present as if he was playing baseball.

He caught it just in the nick of time.

The girls clapped for the boys' achievement.

Sasuke nervously scratched the back of his head as a blush played across his face for the fourth time today.

"Thanks. I gotta go." He sprinted out the door with his flowers and case in hand.

"See ya at the party!!"

"Okay!" The both answered in sync

"Who said he was talking to you?!" Anko fussed

"Who said he was talking to **you?!!**"Tamari fussed right back at her.

"Dirty Leaf!!!"

"Filthy Sound!!!"

_**At The Inuzuka Grand Hall**_

"SUPRISE!!!!" They yelled as Naruto entered the pitch-black room as he flicked on the lights to find all of his friends from the village and some from the other villages that he had meet in the Chunin exams.

"Thanks everyone!"

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Iruka said to his son a present.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Naruto hugged his long time Sensei.

"Your welcome, Kiddo."

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Hinata said as her and her boyfriend, Gaara, handed her a black, purple, white and red-stripped box with a red bow on top.

"Thanks, Hinata, Gaara!"

"Welcome!" Hinata said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

Being with Gaara had really brought up her confidence.

As she did this Gaara just stayed silent with his arms crossed while looking the other direction meaning: 'Your welcome.' in Gaara terms.

Next up to hand Naruto a present was his third Sensei, Jiraya.

"Hey there kid! Happy birthday!" The Sanin said as he handed Naruto a short rectangle wrapped in a yellow-cream paper with a red bow tilted to the side with a little card that said: 'To: Naruto

From: Jiraya'

"Thanks, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said to the man

"No proplemo, Kid!"

The older man let the nickname slide cause it was the smaller boys birthday.

The gift giving went on and on until you could hear Kakashi and Sakura's voice over the speakers scattered all around the room.

"Okay, everybody!" Sakura said.

"You know what time it?!" Kakashi said.

"No, what?" The crowed including Naruto shouted back

"It's... PARTY TIME!!!!!!" The two lovers screamed, as did everyone else as Zaku, with his black shades and headphones on, started to play the music on the turntables and the room became a dull blue because of the multi colored lights.

Zaku turned the two records back and forth as everyone started to dance like crazy.

The lights began to go on and off as it went with the music.

Many songs started to like:  
_'Fergalishious' _By Fergi,

_"Control Myself" _By: LL Cool J Ft. J-Lo,

_"Like The Wind" _By: Tony Sunshine,

_"Yeah" _From: Usher,

_"Run It"_ From: Chris Brown,

_"Caught Up" _From: Usher,

_"Without Me" _By: Eminem

_"That Girl" _By: Franky J

_"Dare" _By: Gorillaz

_"The Thong Song" _By: Sisqo

_"Ms. New Booty" _By: Bubba Sparxxxx

_"Girlfriend" _By: Avril Lavigne

These two songs Jiraya, Kakashi and Asuma like **alot**

There were also some love songs, Like:  
_"I'm Still In Love With You Boy" _By: Sean Paul Ft. Sasha

_"I Should Be" _By: Dru Hill

_"Tonight I Wanna Cry" _By: Keith Urban

_"Shorty Like Mine"_ By: Bow Wow Ft. Jermain Duprie & Chris Brown

_"One Kiss" _By B2K

And many more.

There were also some Techno Songs like:

_"Heaven" _By Dj Sammy

_"Sandstorm" _By: Darude

And many more.

All of the love songs his friends had invited him to dance with them but he said 'no'.

He told them that he only danced to the slow songs with Sasuke.

His friends gave up and went to dance with their boyfriends/girlfriends.

It was almost 11:00 O'clock And Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard Kakashi scream his name over the microphone.

Naruto jerked his head up when he noticed that the music had stopped and everyone and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Naruto! Come over here!" The Joini singled him.

The teen got up from his seat and walked over to where Rock Lee was as Tai-Jutsu master had placed him in a chair a few feet away from the stage.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Now time for our birthday boy's birthday present from Sasuke." Kakashi announced.

When Kakashi said Sasuke's name Naruto woke right up.

"Now we need everyone to be extreamly quiet." Sakura told everyone.

"Hey Zaku, Kin!!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop making out and pay attention!!!" The two lovers detached from one another and stared down at everyone from the balcaney as everyone tried to contain their laughter.

"Sakura, what about Sasuke?" The blonde was getting restless.

"Oh yeah, right." She said.

"Sasuke's going to sing a song for ya kid." Kakashi said

"Who knew he could sing?" When he said this he felt a shoe come in contack with his butt from behind the curtins.

"Alright, alright, sorry!" The man aplogized as he rubbed his butt his his hand.

"A couple of things I have to tell you guys before we intruduce the singers." Sakura explaned.

" Number 1:

No making out or any sexual contack during the proformance!"

You could hear a few moans and fingers snapping in dissapointment.

"Number 2:" Sakura countuned.

"When we single you to come over here, Naruto, just come up.

Just follow Konahamaru and Moegi."

The two kids waved to their boss as they held hands.

"And finally,

Number 3: We need absolute quiet!!" Sakura finally said as everyone in the room nodded.

"On Piano will be Iruka Umino!"

Kakashi said as Iruka waved to everyone while they cheered and then became silent.

"And as the back-up singers are: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga!" Sakura said as the three girls waved.

"And now... SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!" Everyone in the hall began to cheer like crazy as the curtains were pulled back to find Sasuke in a white suit with a mid-blue tie and under-shirt.

"Thanks, everyone!" Sasuke greeted everyone.

"Hi, Naruto!" He said as he looked down at the boy from the stage.

"Hi.." Naruto said right back.

"This song's for you, Naruto!

I hope you like!"

Iruka started to play the piano as the girls started to sing the background music behind Sasuke.

Ino, Sakura & Hinata:

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby,**

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby,**

Sakura & Ino:

**I'm so glad...**

Sasuke:

**I will never find **

**Another lover **

**Sweeter than you,**

**Sweeter than you**

**And I will never find **

**Another lover more precious that you**

**More precious that you**

**Boy you are...**

**Close to me you're like my Mother**

**Close to me you're like my Father**

**Close to me you're like my Sister**

**Close to me you're like my Brother**

**You are the only one **

**My everything and for you this song I sing...**

**And all my life I've prayed for some one like you**

**And I thank God that I...**

**That I finally found you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**And all my life I've prayed for some one like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

**I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby**

**Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,**

**You're I'm thinking of, **

**I praise the lord above,**

**For sending me your love, **

**I cherish every hug,**

**I really love you**

Ino, Sakura & Hinata:

**(Ohhhh...Baby, Baby)**

Sasuke:

**And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I found you, baby**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do, love me**

**You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face all I see is a glow**

**You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,**

**You're all that I ever know when you smile on your face all I see is a glow**

**You picked me up when I was down**

**You're all that I ever know, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,**

**You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

As the song ended Konahamaru and Moegi pulled Naruto up to the stage as Sasuke got on one knee as she dug into his pocket and opened the little velvet box that he had gotten earlier.

Naruto started to tear up, as the room was dead silent.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said

"Yeah?" The blonde replied.

"Will you marry me?"

The girls in the room were trying to contain all of their excitement!

The tears were pouring down Naruto's face.

"Y-yes!!" He managed to say through the liquid that was streaming down his face.

The two kissed deeply as the crowed cheered, jumped up and down, whistled and clapped their hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!!!!!!" They shouted.

--------------------END!---------------------------

**Strawberry Kitten**

Tell me what you think!

Notes:

1- I'm not sure if Choji's family has a bakery.

If they do: GREAT!

If not: They do now!

2-I don't know his father's name so I made one up.

3-I don't know if his mom is alive or not.

4-Kyuubi Mean Fox incase you didn't know.

5-I know Anko and Temari don't have a shop together let alone be working in the same shop.

But lets just say that they both always wanted a jewelry shop and that was the only one vacant one.

6-I got this part from Azumanga Daioh

Which I do not own!


	2. All My Life Rivised

All My Life!

**-Strawberry Kitten-**

Thank You for all of the review!!

No here's the updated version!!

I'll keep the orignal and then you tell me which on you want to stay and be deleted!

**Sasuke's POV**

It was a warm yet a little chilly on October 10.

That's right it was my little lover's 18th birthday and I have the perfect present for him.

**End Sasuke's POV **

In the Inuzuka grand hall, that Kiba's father owned, there were decorations and balloons hanging from the ceiling and the walls.

There was a big sign that said: 'Happy 18th Birthday, Naruto!!' with little mini foxes printed all around it as it hung right above the grand stage.

"Okay people! Naruto'll be here in a few hours! So lets get done!!" Yelled the two married jonin's Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake as each held a clipboard in their hands tell the people of the village to hurry up with the perpetrations for the blonde's b-day party.

"Gaara, Hinata put those streamers up a little bit higher." Kakashi instructed.

The couple did as they were told.

"Perfect."

"Lee!" Sakura shouted

"Stop making-out TenTen and get back to work!!" Rock Lee stopped kissing his long time girlfriend and continued working on Naruto's party.

_**At the Uzumaki Household**_

"Come one, Sasuke!" The blonde complained.

"Can't we just spend my birthday with just the two of us like we always have?"

"I'm afraid not, Naru---Will you stop fidgeting!" Sasuke commanded as he tried to knot the blue tie that went with his lover's orange suit.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?" Naruto said as he smacked his boyfriend's hand away.

"Can't I just wear the 'little' outfit you gave me last year?" A blush played upon Sasuke's pale peach face as he remembered the outfit that he had given his love last year.

"Naruto! You know that-That's just for around the house..." Sasuke shouted as his voice went into a hushed tone.

"Then how about those blue jeans and that orange T-shirt? You know, the one with the chibi Fox and the Raven that Kakashi-Sensei gave me for Christmas?"

Naruto asked as he untied the blue fabric and let it hang loosely around his neck while unbuttoning the first three buttons on his jacket and the under shirt letting a piece of skin show causing the Uchiha to be put into a trance.

"Sasuke..? Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of his lover's face.

Sasuke woke up from his trance and looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes as he Naruto snapped fingers in front of his face.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke answered as he wiped the drool that had fallen down the corner of his mouth.

After five minutes of silent Sasuke finally spoke.

"Hey, Naru, I have to go so I want you to go down to the party, Alright?"

"But Saskie!" Naruto whined

"No 'buts'! I'll meet you there later, Okay?"

"Okay." The blonde Kyuubi answered as he folder his arms like a spoiled little kid while his lover leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke ran towards the door as he left with a few more words.

"I'll be there by 2:00, okay?!

"Okay, Saskie!" Naruto called back.

"Love you!!" Sasuke called out to him once again.

Sasuke closed the door behind him as he sprinted down the street to the Akimichi Bakery (1).

"Hey Choji!" Sasuke called to the plump boy as he headed toward the counter.

Choji turned around to find out who had just called him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Here to pick up the cake?" The teen asked.

"Yep, is it ready?" Sasuke asked back.

"It is! We worked really hard on this one, my dad had to practically keep an eye on it just so I wouldn't eat it!" Choji told the raven-haired teen.

Even though he was still a little plump you could tell that he was trying to lose weight.

The reason?

So that one day he could take Ino from his good friend, Shikamaru.

"HEY DAD!! SASUKE'S HERE!!" Choji shouted from behind the counter.

"What ja say? Sasuke's here?" Yelled Chioji

(Chi-Oh-Gee)-(2)

As he walked up to the counter while wiping his hands with a thick white clothe.

As the tall red-brown haired man with an apron with flour stuck on it and in his hair he spoke to the Uchiha.

"Well, Hey Sasuke! Came to pick up the ol' cake?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's what I called you in here for, Dad." Choji grumbled in a low voice.

"All right, all right calm down I'll go get just give me sec, Alright?"

Choji and Sasuke just nodded as Choji turned his directions towards the teen as he leaned over the counter with his elbows supporting him.

"So what are you going to get Naruto for his birthday? A dog leash? Or maybe a whip per chance?" Choji chuckled to himself like a chaser cat.

**(A/N:Sorry I just don't know how on earth to spell that word!!(The one before "Cat")**

**Basically Choji looks like that cat from Alice in Wonderland.)**

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, Choji!"

"So are you coming to the party?" Sasuke asked trying to forget the mental picture that Choji had just given him.

"Hold on let me check." Choji put a finger in front of his face, as he turned around halfway to shout:

"Hey, Mom!"(3)

"Yeah?" She shouted back

"Can I go to Naruto's Birthday party at- what time is it?" He stopped to look at Sasuke for the answer.

"It starts at two but I told Naruto to be there before then."

He answered.

"Around 1:30?"

"Sure! Just make sure your back by dinner-time and to tell you father!"

"Okay! Thanks mom!"

"Okay, so I'll be there a around two?"

"Alright, I'll see ya there." As he said this Chioji placed a big cake on the yellow-Cream colored counter with a black bottom and a clear top to protect it.

The cake was a long rectangle shape with an orange Kitsune (4) with

Light-Dark Blue eyes

**(A/N:There's mixed.)**

and the tips of the two tails were a white-cream color and a blackish-blue colored Raven sitting side-by-side with little pink hearts around them with a white background.

"The white is white chocolate and the rest is pure chocolate just like you asked." Chioji announced

"And the little hearts are candied, too."

"Whoa! I never knew Naruto had such a sweet tooth." Choji exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta go head over to Ino's flower shop before I go to Anko and Tamari's jewelry shop."(5) Sasuke told them.

"Thanks, guys!" Sasuke picked up the cake and started to walk out the door when he meet Iruka a few shops down.

"What took so long?" The chunin asked as he took the cake from Sasuke.

"Sorry. You're taking this to the party, right?"

"Yep."

"Where ya headed now?" Iruka questioned

"To Ino's flower shop then Anko and Tamari's jewelry place."

"So what're you getting for Naruto?" Iruka questioned the raven-haired boy once again.

"That's a surprise!" Sasuke said as he put a finger on his lips and ran to Ino's flower shop.

_**Ino's Flower Shop **_

"Hey, Ino!" Sasuke greeted the bleached blonde haired girl as the bell on the door he walked through made a dinging sound.

The boy found the girl with her head in her hands as she slept soundly on the counter.

Sasuke walked up to the sleeping girl when he heard her mumble something.

"Slow down Shika... Stop driving so fast... Please stop... LOOK OUT MR. GRANDPA!!!! LOOK OUT!!!"(6) Ino screamed as she shot herself up from her sleep.

"Ino, Ino! It's okay, It's okay your not in Shikamaru's car your in your flower shop!" Sasuke calmed her down as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Sasuke!" She thanked him.

"So you here for the flower's?" She asked as she walked from the back of the counter to the back room with keys in her hand to unlock the door.

"Yeah! Did they come in, yet?

"Yep!" She said as she placed a giant bouquet of red roses.

There must have been 2-dozen flowers all wrapped up together.

"There beautiful, aren't they?" Ino said as if she was looking at her prince charming.

"Only the best for Naruto." Sasuke answered as he took a whiff of the water dropped roses.

"Awwwwwwww! That's so sweet!! I wish 'Maru would say that instead of saying 'What a drag!' all the time!"

Sasuke blushed deeply as Ino said this.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject before his whole face went red.

"Say, Are you coming to the party?"

"Sure am! I make my own hours so I can leave anytime I want.

Besides I'm one of the singers.

What time was it again?"

"I told Naruto to be there before two O' clock so I'd say around 1:30."

"Okay, I'll be there as long as Shikamaru isn't driving me! I can't afford anymore sleepless night!" She explained.

"He's only going to be at the party, Ino." Sasuke told her.

"Good! Hey do you know if Choji's going?"

"Yeah, he asked his mom and she said 'Yes'."

"Alright, I'll call him in a few and see if he can pick me up."

"Okay. Shoot!" Sasuke cursed himself as he looked at his watch the Kakashi had given' for his birthday.

"I gotta go, Ino, See ya!" He shouted as he waved to her and walked out the door.

"Bye Sasuke!" She called out to him.

_**Anko And Tamari's Jewelry Shop **_

"Hey!... Guys..." That's what Sasuke said when he walked into the shop when he found the two girls bickering.

"Dirty Leaf!!" Tamari shouted at Anko

"Filthy Sand" Anko shouted right back at her as their foreheads collided as they grumbled nasty words to one another.

"Uh... Guys? Guys!!" He shouted.

The girls finally stopped and looked towards Sasuke with confused looks on their faces until they found out that they had a customer.

"Hey-" Anko was cut off from greeting Sasuke as Tamari shoved her to the floor.

"Hey, Sasuke! What can I do ya for?" The blonde girl smiled as she leaned onto the counter with her elbow underneath her.

"I'm just here for what I called for a month ago, that's all."

Anko finally got up and brushed herself off and then gave Tamari a taste of her own medicine as she shoved her to the floor.

"Right! I'll get that for you right away, Sasuke." The purple haired women said as she smoothed a finger under the teens chin causing him to blush as she went for the back room.

"No!!-" Tamari said as she bumped Anko, once again, with her hip.

"**I'll** get it!"

"No, **I'll **get it, ya filthy Sand!!" Anko reassured her.

The insults continued as Sasuke ignored it all while all a long thinking about his little blonde lover.

While Sasuke daydreamed the two girls fought over the little black velvet box.

One of them tripped causing the other to let the box to fly out of their hands.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream as he saw his present for Naruto flying in the air.

He threw the flowers as Anko caught the bouquet in her hands.

Sasuke dove to the fallen' present as if he was playing baseball.

He caught it just in the nick of time.

The girls clapped for the boys' achievement.

Sasuke nervously scratched the back of his head as a blush played across his face for the fourth time today.

"Thanks. I gotta go." He sprinted out the door with his flowers and case in hand.

"See ya at the party!!"

"Okay!" The both answered in sync

"Who said he was talking to you?!" Anko fussed

"Who said he was talking to **you?!!**"Tamari fussed right back at her.

"Dirty Leaf!!!"

"Filthy Sand!!!"

_**At The Inuzuka Grand Hall**_

"SUPRISE!!!!" They yelled as Naruto entered the pitch-black room as he flicked on the lights to find all of his friends from the village and some from the other villages that he had meet in the Chunin exams.

"Thanks everyone!"

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Iruka said to his son a present.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Naruto hugged his long time Sensei.

"Your welcome, Kiddo."

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Hinata said as her and her boyfriend, Gaara, handed her a black, purple, white and red-stripped box with a red bow on top.

"Thanks, Hinata, Gaara!"

"Welcome!" Hinata said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

Being with Gaara had really brought up her confidence.

As she did this Gaara just stayed silent with his arms crossed while looking the other direction meaning: 'Your welcome.' in Gaara terms.

Next up to hand Naruto a present was his third Sensei, Jiraya.

"Hey there kid! Happy birthday!" The Sanin said as he handed Naruto a short rectangle wrapped in a yellow-cream paper with a red bow tilted to the side with a little card that said: 'To: Naruto

From: Jiraya'

"Thanks, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said to the man

"No proplemo, Kid!"

The older man let the nickname slide cause it was the smaller boys birthday.

The gift giving went on and on until you could hear Kakashi and Sakura's voice over the speakers scattered all around the room.

"Okay, everybody!" Sakura said.

"You know what time it?!" Kakashi said.

"No, what?" The crowed including Naruto shouted back

"It's... PARTY TIME!!!!!!" The two lovers screamed, as did everyone else as Zaku, with his black shades and headphones on, started to play the music on the turntables

**(That were on the side of the room on a small balque above everyone)**

and the room became a dull blue because of the multi colored lights.

Zaku turned the two records back and forth as everyone started to dance like crazy.

The lights began to go on and off as it went with the music.

Many songs started to like:  
_'Fergalishious' _By Fergi,

_"Control Myself" _By: LL Cool J Ft. J-Lo,

_"Like The Wind" _By: Tony Sunshine,

_"Yeah" _From: Usher Ft. Ludacris & Lil Jon,

_"Run It"_ From: Chris Brown,

_"Caught Up" _From: Usher,

_"Without Me" _By: Eminem

_"That Girl" _By: Franky J

_"Dare" _By: Gorillaz

_"Girlfriend" _By: Avril Lavigne

_"The Thong Song" _By: Sisqo

_"Ms. New Booty" _By: Bubba Sparxxxx

(These two songs Jiraya, Kakashi and Asuma like **alot**)

There were also some love songs, Like:  
_"I'm Still In Love With You Boy" _By: Sean Paul Ft. Sasha

_"I Should Be" _By: Dru Hill

_"Tonight I Wanna Cry" _By: Keith Urban

_"Shorty Like Mine"_ By: Bow Wow Ft. Jermain Duprie & Chris Brown

_"One Kiss" _By B2K

And many more.

There were also some Techno Songs like:

_"Heaven" _By Dj Sammy

_"Sandstorm" _By: Darude

And many more.

All of the love songs his friends had invited him to dance with them but he said 'no'.

He told them that he only danced to the slow songs with Sasuke.

His friends gave up and went to dance with their boyfriends/girlfriends.

Some danced with eachother's boyfriends/Girlfriends.

(That didn't last very long consitering that that some of boys were getting jelous that their girls were becoming two friendly with one

another.

The adults had to resteran Gaara when he tried to kill Kiba and Shino for asking Hinata to dance.

But besides that everyone was having a great time.)

It was almost 11:00 O'clock at night and Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard Kakashi scream his name over the microphone.

Naruto jerked his head up when he noticed that the music had stopped and everyone and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Naruto! Come over here!" The Joini singled him.

The teen got up from his seat and walked over to where Rock Lee was. As the Tai-Jutsu master had placed him in a chair a few feet away from the stage.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Now time for our birthday boy's birthday present from Sasuke!" Kakashi announced.

When Kakashi said Sasuke's name Naruto woke right up.

"Now we need everyone to be extreamly quiet." Sakura told everyone.

"Hey Zaku, Kin!!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop making out and pay attention!!!" The two lovers detached from one another and stared down at everyone from the balcaney as everyone tried to contain their laughter.

"Sakura, what about Sasuke?" The blonde was getting restless.

"Oh yeah, right!" She said.

"Sasuke's going to sing a song for ya kid." Kakashi said.

"Who knew he could sing?" When he said this he felt a shoe come in contack with his butt from behind the curtins.

"Alright, alright, sorrr-y!!" The man aplogized as he rubbed his butt with his free hand.

"A couple of things I have to tell you guys before we intruduce the singers." Kakashi

explaned as Sakura went backstage.

" Number 1:

No making out or any sexual contack during the proformance!"

You could hear a few moans and fingers snapping in dissapointment.

"Number 2:" Kakashi countuned.

"When we signle you to come over here, Naruto, just come on up, Konahamaru and Moegi will do the rest."

The two kids waved to their boss as they held hands.

"And finally,

Number 3: We need absolute quiet!!" Kakashi

finally said as everyone in the room nodded.

"On Piano will be Iruka Umino!"

Kakashi said as Iruka waved to everyone while they cheered and then became silent.

"And as the back-up singers are: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga!" Kakashi said as the three girls waved to everyone from off of the stage as Kankuro and Shino pulled back the curtins on oppisite sides of the stage to reviel Ino wearing a Baby Blue glitter dress, Sakura wearing a Pink gitter dress and Hinata a Purple one that showed every last curv of the girls body's.

"And now... SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!" Everyone in the hall began to cheer like crazy as the curtains were pulled back to find Sasuke in a white suit with a mid-blue tie and under-shirt.

"Thanks, everyone!" Sasuke greeted everyone.

"Hi, Naruto!" He said as he looked down at the boy from the stage.

"Hi.." Naruto said right back.

"This song's for you, Naruto!

and how I feel,

I hope you like!"

Iruka started to play the piano as the girls started to sing the background music behind Sasuke.

Ino, Sakura & Hinata:

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby,**

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby,**

Sakura & Ino:

**I'm so glad...**

Sasuke:

**I will never find **

**Another lover **

**Sweeter than you,**

**Sweeter than you**

**And I will never find **

**Another lover more precious that you**

**More precious that you**

**Boy you are...**

**Close to me you're like my Mother**

**Close to me you're like my Father**

**Close to me you're like my Sister**

**Close to me you're like my Brother**

**You are the only one **

**My everything and for you this song I sing...**

**And all my life I've prayed for some one like you**

**And I thank God that I...**

**That I finally found you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**And all my life I've prayed for some one like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

**I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby**

**Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,**

**You're I'm thinking of, **

**I praise the lord above,**

**For sending me your love, **

**I cherish every hug,**

**I really love you**

Ino, Sakura & Hinata:

**(Ohhhh...Baby, Baby)**

Sasuke:

**And all my life,**

Ino, Sakura & Hinata:

**Baby, Baby**

Sasuke:

**I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I found you, baby**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do, love me**

**You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face all I see is a glow**

**You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,**

**You're all that I ever know when you smile on your face all I see is a glow**

**You picked me up when I was down**

**You're all that I ever know, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,**

**You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too.**

As the song ended Konahamaru and Moegi pulled Naruto up to the stage as Sasuke got on one knee and dug into his pocket and opened the little velvet box that he had gotten earlier.

Naruto started to tear up, as the room was dead silent.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" The blonde replied.

"You've helped me in more ways ten one.

You stayed with me with the fight with Haku, Orochimaru and Itachi.

And for that I thank you with all my heart.

There aren't enought words- or should I say there aren't _**any **_words in the _**world **_that could escribe how much I love you and how much it, and still does, mean to me.

And with that said..."

Sasuke pronaced as the girls in the crowd and on stage were holding each other tightly as they tryed to conseal their joy, plus anime tears were falling down their faces the teen boy had opened the case to revial a silver band with a organe gem with a silver banned around the back of it and sproting from the sides.

Naruto I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond with you so... Will you marry me?"

Tears started to pour down Naruto's face.

"Y-yes!! I will!!!" He managed to say through the liquid that was streaming down his face.

The two kissed deeply as Sasuke put the ring on his now 'fiance's' finger asthe crowed cheered, jumped up and down, whistled and clapped their hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!!!!!!" They shouted.

--------------------END!---------------------------

**Strawberry Kitten**

Tell me what you think!

**The whole Naru Cast that was at the party:**

YEAH!!

We want to know!!!

Notes:

1- I'm not sure if Choji's family has a bakery.

If they do: GREAT!

If not: They do now!

2-I don't know his father's name so I made one up.

3-I don't know if his mom is alive or not.

4-Kyuubi is the Fox that lives in Naruto's Name.

(incase you didn't know.)

5-I know Anko and Temari don't have a shop together let alone be working in the same shop.

But lets just say that they both always wanted a jewelry shop and that was the only one vacant one.

6-I got this part from Azumanga Daioh

[Which I do not own!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Strawberry Kitten**

Don't forget to R&R

(Read & Review!!)


End file.
